moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Echo strachu i przeszłości -Dezynsekcja pająków.
Szybko biegliśmy do śluzy z której weszliśmy,zaznaczając zakręty strzałkami namalowanymi z krwi . Widziałem przerażenie na twarzach moich podkomendnych,sam też się bałem ale wiedziałem że musimy sprawdzić czy te stwory mogą faktycznie „zmartwychwstać” Lecz gdy dobiegliśmy ,ciało była tak samo martwe jak wcześniej,bez głowy jak je zostawiliśmy. -Teraz to ja kompletnie kurwa nie rozumiem,przecież ona ugryzła szefa,ale to coś nie żyje ! -Tez z tego chuja rozumiem,może ona jest jebanym morderczym żeńskim jezusem ? -Nie śmiej się z mojej wiary !-Wykrzyczała gad podpalając miotacz ognia,rozświetlając przy okazji korytarz. -Em panowie...Czy któryś zauważył wcześniej te wielkie przerażające symbole na ścianach ? -Nie..-Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. -Czy to są jebane ślady stóp na suficie..i czy one ciągną się cała drogę za nami ?-Zapytał jeden głosem sugerującym że zaraz się rozpłacze... -Powinnis..-Wypowiedź przerwał mi okropny ryk i pikanie radaru. Radar wykrywał nagłe zmiany ciepła,i szybkie ruchy. Z każdą sekundą pikał coraz szybciej,aż pikanie przerodziło się w jeden długą melodie strachu. Cokolwiek wykrył radar,było cholernie blisko. Jednak korytarz był pusty,cofnęliśmy się aż do wrót śluzy,by mieć pewność że nas nie zaatakuje od tyłu. Radar hałasował i trząsł się jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. Nagle wszystkie światła zgasły,i cały korytarz był oświetlany tylko i wyłącznie przez miotacz ognia. -Przypomina mi się scena z horroru ….-Wypowiedział pit odbezpieczając granatnik. -Jak się skończył ?-Spytała „zapałka” -Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć ? -Czyli bardzo źle dla nas. thumb|354px|Araneae Włączyłem latarkę przymocowaną do mojego karabinu,lecz ona nie dawała praktycznie światła...co było dziwne bo przed misją naładowałem ją do pełna,noktowizor też nie działał. Przełączyłem radar z urządzenia,do wyświetlacza na mojej broni by chociaż trochę światła oświetlało mi twarz i kilka kroków przede mną. -Skąd tu się wzięła ta przerażająca nie ruszająca się mgła ?! -Nie wiem,wam też padły latarki i noktowizja ? -Tak,właśnie dlatego nie...-Strzelec przerwał kiedy coś wystrzeliło z ciemności i wyrwało mu z rąk karabin. -CO ?! -Wykrzyczał sięgając po pistolet i strzelając na ślepo w mrok. Krótkie rozbłyski ujawniły stwora czającego się na osłoniętym mrokiem suficie stwora połykającego karabin mojego towarzysza.. Chwyciłem karabin maszynowy który nosiłem na plecach i otworzyłem ogień w jego stronę,lecz to coś szybko skakało z miejsca na miejsce unikając kul. Z tego co udało mi się zauważyć,to coś miało odwłok pająka i 2 par oczu,wraz z 3 dodatkowymi kończynami. Całe jego ciało pokryte było czymś przypominającym włosy lub rzadką sierść. W wszystkich 3 życiach jakie przeżyłem,widziałem jedna rzecz która dało się do tego porównać,teściową bez makijażu,w sumie oboje mieli sierść i podobny ryk. Moi sojusznicy też otworzyli ogień,lecz żaden z nas nie trafiał,tylko gad z miotaczem ognia stał bierny,sparaliżowany przez strach. Gdy uderzyłem go w ramie by go obudzić,jak na rozkaz wystrzelił długą serie z miotacza,po czym wyciągnął swój rewolwer 44 i strzelał w niego kiedy palił się żywcem. -Smakuje ci ?!Chcesz jeszcze chuju !?Masz najedz się !-Krzyczał cały czas strzelając,po chwili błyskawicznie przeładowując(jakimś cudem w tym czasie pociski nie zdążyły uderzyć o ziemie) i oddać kolejną niszczycielską salwę. Stwór padł na ziemie,lecz mimo to on wyrwał strzelbę swojemu kompanowi i wystrzelił w truchło wszystkie 6 pocisków. -Zasada nr 06 „zawszę się upewnij że nie żyją”-Wypowiedział po czym kopniakiem rozwalił czaszkę temu mutantowi. Spojrzał na nas z nienawiścią i chęcią mordu w oczach,a my staliśmy nie wierząc temu co widzieliśmy. -Co się tak gapicie ?-Spytał swoim normalnym głosem. Znowu usłyszeliśmy ryk,co oznaczało jedno. Było ich więcej i teraz się poważnie wnerwiły. „Zapałka” ledwie zdążył podnieść swój miotacz,gdy kolejny stwór skoczył na niego. Nie mogliśmy mu pomóc bo słyszelismy że radar wyje jak opętany,wiec zaczęliśmy strzelać w przed siebie z nadzieja że „Pan bóg kule poniesie” w wroga. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak stwór rozdziabił paszczę i „wypuścił” swój język z zamiarem uduszenia swojej ofiary. -Tak na ostro z języczkiem ?-Spytał się ręką łapiąc język a nogą odpychając go od siebie,wyrywając mu język.-Najpier musimy się umówić na kolacje,a ty nie jesteś w moim typie.-Odparł strzelając w miotającego się na podłodze z bólu stwora. Jako iż kończyła nam się amunicja,a pokrak zdawało się nie ubywać,zaczęliśmy biec przed siebie „na czuja” próbując dość do wyjścia. Cudem wybraliśmy dobrą drogę i tylko jedna osoba zaciągnęły w mrok,prawdopodobnie zabijajać. Gdy dotaliśmy do miejsca gdzie rozdzieliliśmy się zresztą śluza sama zamknęła się za nami,po czym usłyszeliśmy dźwięk wypuszczania gazu i żałosne piski tych stworzeń. I dźwięk z głośnika obok nas. -Nie dziękujcie za pomoc,to już drugi raz. Usiadłem oparty o ścianę i popatrzyłem na zdyszaną resztę. -Kto mi powie co tu się właśnie kurwa stało ?-Spytałem coś zrozumieć. -Spotkaliście waszych poprzedników,”Araneae” z Niemiec i Angli.-Znowu odezwał się głos. -Czy możemy się jeszcze wypisać z tej operacji ?-Zapytał mnie Pit,po czym zemdlał. -Przebiegliśmy chyba długość jebanego maratonu w pancerzach bojowych,musimy odpocząć. -Zgoda,ale lepiej odejdźmy od tego miejsca. Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury Kategoria:Opowiadanie